Clarisse gets claimed
by puppydog2
Summary: Clarisse La Rue just found out she has a dad! and here is the whole story. With commentary from Clarisse and Chris
1. packing up

**Surprise Clarisse and Chris are here to do the disclaimer take it away (Me)**

"**I'm just here to make sure you don't mess up" (Clarisse)**

"**I'll do the disclaimer: Puppydo-" (Chris)**

"**CHRIS" (Clarisse)**

"**What?" (Chris)**

**I won't let you make input if you don't (Me)**

"**I'll do as I want" pulls out Maimer (Clarisse)**

**No I mean I can't write it if you don't do the disclaimer (Me)**

**Scowls "Puppydog1 does not own me our any of the people I hate" (Clarisse)**

"**All rights belong to Rick Riordan" (Chris)**

It was a typical day and seven year old Clarisse La Rue was in trouble with the old hag of a second grade teacher. The lady was babbling blab blah, blah, blah behavior, responsibility yuck. Finally Miss. La Rue walked in; what took her so freaking long!

"Hello, Mrs. La Rue" said Mrs. Sweaty

"**Yup the old hags name is sweaty" Clarisse said**

"Hi Mrs. Sweaty. How has your day been" Miss La Rue asked

"It's been alright, but we have been having some issues AGAIN isn't that right Clarisse" She looked at Clarisse

"**UH oh" Chris laughed **

**Clarisse rolled her eyes**

Clarisse scowled

"I'm so sorry" Miss La Rue said

"Yes, well see Clarisse here…"

Clarisse quite paying attention she already knew what had happened.

_Flashback:_

It was lunch break and a bunch of fourth graders were playing doge ball Clarisse asked if she could play and they all looked at her.

"Sorry kid only fourth graders" a tall boy said

"Oh be nice Chris" a big tooth girl said then she turned to Clarisse and said "You can be on my team"

"**Just an FYI that's wasn't me; I was Also in second grade" Chris Rodriguez clarified**

**Clarisse punched him**

"**You don't believe me!"**

"**No that was for being an idiot"**

So Clarisse joined the girl's team. She understood the rules the was a circle and two teams one team got in a circle well the other team stood outside, the team outside through balls at the team inside, well everyone inside ran away from the balls. Best of all Clarisse got the spot-

"**Best spot" Clarisse interrupted **

she got to through the balls. Clarisse picked up the ball and tossed it at Chris with deadly precision he was out, then the next kid and the next kid each hit getting harder than the last…Then it happened

"**Dude dramatic much?" Chris asked**

"…"

The thing that would change Clarisse's life forever she hit the last guy so hard he hit the floor. Everyone began screaming and finally the nurse showed up the guy began crying and then the bell rang. She tried to sneak back with the rest of her class but was caught by a teacher her dragged her to the principal's office.

_End flashback:_

So she pretty much spent the rest of the day in here waiting for her mom.

"Clarisse will not be any more trouble for you… I promise" Miss La Rue Said as if she believed it

"**Yah cause she was" Chris had to hold Clarisse back she was getting angry**

The old hag lady smiled "I hope not, Dear"

Miss La Rue grabbed Clarisse's hand and walked her out the door I'm in trouble Clarisse thought. Miss La Rue did not say a word the rest of the ride home.

When the girls arrived home Clarisse sat down in the living room couch. Claire-

"**YES people me and my mom both have **_**girly**_** names GET OVER IT!" Clarisse said girly like the word was deadly**

sat across from her and stared as if she was trying to figure out Clarisse. She found this unnerving. Finally Claire spoke:

"Clarisse…"

Sigh

"I- i- I love you"

Clarisse stared at her mother

"But-

"**When she said 'but' it suddenly all made sense"**

Clarisse held her breath

"I have to send you with your dad"

Clarisse's eyes got wide "I thought I didn't have a dad?" she screamed

Claire smiled "You do pumpkin and I think you should live with him for now on"

The words finally sunk in "Your sending me away with someone I don't even know" she screamed at her mother

"It's not like that-"

"Good morning family" It was Bill Claire's husband and father of Clarisse's step brother and half sister

"Then what's it like" She said as she stomped out of the room

"Clarisse!" she said but it was too late

"Sooo, how was your day" Bill asked

Claire just rolled her eyes and walked away

Clarisse began packing her stuff if they didn't want her then she wouldn't stay. Once she was done packing she realized her room was empty, empty so empty and began crying.

"**What I did not cry are you stupid" Clarisse said pulling out Maimer **

**All Right people feel free to comment well I run from Clarisse**


	2. first demigod dream

**I don't own any characters all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**All right people I survived… after a few days in the infirmary**

That evening Clarisse did not show up for dinner, she didn't respond when her mother called her name, she didn't open the door when her little sister asked her to come out, she didn't even go down even for desert, she did not bother telling any of them good bye. Why should she tell them she cared, or cry (in front of them) they didn't deserve her she didn't need them.

"**What is with all the mush?" Clarisse demanded**

"**I don't know it's your life" Puppydog1**

"Clarisse honey" Claire called "Do you need help packing."

"…"

"I know you're angry… but its best for you,"

"…"

"Trust me you'll love it there'll be a whole family there for you,"

"…"

"You'll have cousins and brothers and sisters,"

"…"

"And people just like you,"

"I DON'T NEED A FAMILY"

Claire sighed "You'll understand some day" she walked away

"**I understand know"**

"**And best of all we found each other" Clarisse smiled at Chris's comment yah they did find each other at camp**

"**So how are things going with your mom" Chris asked**

"**Good, where speaking. Oh and she changed her last name to Bill's yup she is now Mrs. Winstan"**

That night Clarisse fell asleep for the last time in her own bed. She had a dream…a demigod dream:

"**Otra vez with the drama" Chris said**

"**Suspense" I corrected**

She was sitting in the middle of a battlefield there was smoke everywhere; then she heard a man's voice a loud and rough voice filled with power and pride.

"CLARISSE LA RUE"

"**That's daddy" Clarisse said trying to sound like a daughter of Aphrodite**

"**Clarisse has gone un poco loca" Chris laughed**

"**Si" I yelled**

"**What the-" Clarisse said staring at us**

The way he said it made her scared, she wanted to run away from the man with the loud voice but Clarisse La Rue does not run.

"**Nope this chica does not-" Chris began**

"**Shut up with the Spanish!" Clarisse yelled**

"ARE YOU SCARED CHILD. DON'T BE SCARED MY CHILDREN DO NOT GET SCARED"

"**No we don't"**

His children do not get scared she thought who is this guy was. Was this her father?

"**Yes" she said answering her own question**

"YOU MUST GO TO CAMP. YOU MUST TRAIN… THE FATES EXPECT THE WORLD FROM YOU."

"**Wow who did you dad think you where, Jackson?" Chris asked**

"**No he just thought it was a lot to ask a kid to take on a drakon" Clarisse responded**

The world… Wait the Fates? What this was officially the creepiest dream ever.

"CHILD YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT AWAITES YOU"

"What?" Clarisse asked but it was too late the dream changed

Clarisse was on the beach she was alone and yet not alone. To explain she was sitting all alone on the beach but off to the distance there were other people there was a group of pretty girls and a two groups of kids with bows and arrows one group was all girls, the there was a group of nerds, a group of clearly troublemakers then there was a group of kids that looked just like Clarisse and they seemed to be fighting. Then a pretty girl appeared next to Clarisse and a boy from the trouble maker group she couldn't make out what they looked like.

Then the voice said "THESE ARE YOUR _FRIENDS _DON'T DISSAPOINT THE WAY THEY WILL, DON'T BE TRAY US LIKE THEM."

**Chris blushed clearly embarrassed by his own behavior.**

**Clarisse said in a low voice as she kissed him "but you both ended up on the right side"**

"There not my friends" Clarisse responded "I have no friends"

"**Yes you do" Chris whispered back**

The man laughed "YOU HAVE MANY FRIENDS, BUT YOU WILL LEARN THAT ON YOUR QUESTS, AND YOU WILL LEARN THE HARD WAY WHO YOU CAN AND CAN'T TRUST"

"**Yes, I did I learned and it wasn't easy" she said pulling away from Chris**

Clarisse thought about the man's words then responded "Then I will not trust."

The man laughed more and then said in a low voice "Good night little warrior"

"**Now you're my Warrior" Chris said laughing**

**Clarisse smiled but never the less said "I'm nobodies"**

**Chris laughed "then I'm nobody" Clarisse smiled and punched him at the same time**

At that her dream shifted to darkness it was nice to know it was over but what had he meant by her friends would betray, and the fates expected the world of her. No she would not think about it Clarisse La Rue did not let silly dreams bother her…but what if it wasn't just a dream.

"**I'm glad it wasn't just a dream" Chris said this earned him a kiss from Clarisse**

"**Enjoy the fluff… Chris and Clarisse are"**


	3. trip to camp

"**Puppydog1 does not own anything all rights belong to Rick Riordan" Chris said**

"**Caution excessive **_**'spanglish' with a hint of oc's and a lot of ooc" Puppydog1 **_

"Clarisse La Rue!" Claire yelled "Get up!"

It was still dark; well except for the ever shining full moon. She flipped over and checked the clock 4:30a.m.; was her mother crazy. Who wakes up this early!

"**That was the last time I woke up that early." Clarisse stated**

"Clarisse, darling," Miss La Rue called "Time to go or we'll be late for the flight."

Oh that was right she almost forgot they were sending her away getting rid of the _bad kid_ the horrible awful step daughter they all hate because all she does is make trouble for them. She got dressed and walked into the living room caring her suit case.

"**I was a pretty strong for a seven year old."**

"**Yes you where." Chris said**

Sitting on the couch waiting for her or probably just waiting to through a party once she leaves

"**I think a better party would be a welcome back party." Chris said**

**Clarisse giggled and kissed Chris.**

and not having to see her was Bill and Mathew (Clarisse's six year old stepbrother) and Jasmine (Clarisse's two year old half sister).

"Bye Clawisse" Jasmine said as she gave Clarisse a hug.

"We will miss you." Bill said waving good bye.

"Have fun at the _camp_," Mathew said as Miss La Rue walked Clarisse out to the car.

The two girls sat in silence all the way to the airport.

"**That does not sound fun." Chris said**

"**It was very uncomfortable." Clarisse said**

"I know you'll never believe me but I love you" Claire said as they drove through the parking lot

"**I believe it now" Clarisse mumbled leaning into Chris.**

"…" Clarisse saw no point in responding; the comment felt… fake.

**Chris brought Clarisse into a hug and stoked her hair to comfort her.**

"Sweetie…" Claire gave up before finishing her sentence

"**I still wonder what she was going to say" Clarisse said**

"**The mysteries of life" Puppydog1**

More silence followed till Claire said "Your father is a very special man."

"**That's an understatement." Clarisse rolled her eyes**

"**My dad's more special." Chris joked**

"**You wish Rodriguez."**

"…"

"He is very busy." Claire thought for a while "With running the world"

"**Yup Ares helps run the world see Chris."**

"**Yes but so does Hermes plus he invented the internet."**

"If he runs it like his family he must be running it into the ground."

"**Daddy isn't that bad" Clarisse laughed**

Claire laughed "He doesn't run it alone he runs it with your aunts and uncles and grandparents"

"**AKA the Olympian gods."**

"Well at least there's some good."

"Maybe they can explain better" Claire mumbled

"**Yeah they did explain better." **

They walked in silence through the airport.

Right before Clarisse got on bored Claire told her "I love you my little trouble maker."

"Well I don't love you." Clarisse said and turned around to walk into the plane.

**Clarisse looked down guiltily; Chris gave her a kiss on her head and began humming a very low tone.**

"You are your fathers daughter" Clarisse heard her mother say.

"**Now where on the plane." Clarisse said laughing**

"**Oh boy," Chris said "Just a quick notification **_**HOLA **_**means hi**_**, HORA **_**means now or hour,**_** QUE **_**means what, **_**TU**_** means you,**_** SI**_** means yes,**_** ES**_** means its,**_** DONDE**_** means where,**_** TENGO**_** means have (Spanish suffixes o=me mos=us as=you an=them)**_** SABO **_**means know, **_**ESO**_** means that,**_** and NINOS **_**means children or boys (Groups= all girl feminine term used all boys or mix male form is used.)"**

"**For more information GOOGLE it." Puppydog1**

This boy sat next to Clarisse he was tall but definitely seven just like Clarisse he also had a dark tan.

"Hola me name es Christopher Rodriguez, que es tu name."

"**Oh this is from when I was first learning English." Chris said embarrassed **

"**You still talk like that." Clarisse said matter a factly**

"**Si but hora I do it on purpose."**

"Uuh dude I don't speak whatever that is."

"**But I am learning" Clarisse**

"**What have you learned?" puppydog1**

"**Rojo, red; blanco, white; and azul, blue." **

"**The flag!"**

"Que is tu _name_"

"My name?"

He nodded his head.

"I'm Clarisse."

"Es nice to meet you" Chris said in his funny accent.

**Chris face palmed.**

"Donde how you say _going_"

"To meet my _dad_" Clarisse said. "And you?"

"Me too." Chris said

"So why is your mom sending you away?" Clarisse asked

"Oh no tengo un mom. Me grandma sent me too much problemos."

"**Why would you always say **_**me **_**when it's **_**my**_**?" Clarisse asked**

"**Because in Spanish **_**me **_**means **_**my.**_**"**

"Yeah; if _problemos_ means what I think it does, you can say that again." Clarisse said which made Chris laugh.

"Vas a camp" Chris asked

"I don't know my mom said I'm going with my dad but my stepbrother said camp"

"Camp con tu _dad_?" Chris asked "Tengamos a lot in common."

"**Hey if you didn't know Spanish how did you know what I was saying?"**

"**I listened to the words I knew. Like in that sentence **_**a lot in common.**_**"**

"Yeah…"

"Who te va a pick up?"

"Argus?" Clarisse said "I don't know him."

"Y- ME too." Chris said

"Maybe where brother and sister." Clarisse said her mom did say her dad had a lot of kids.

"**I'm glad where not." Chris said giving Clarisse a big, huge, long, slow kiss.**

"Maybe" Chris said "Me Grandma said que me pa- DAD has a lot of ninos."

"My mom said the same thing." Clarisse said

"So we are hermano y hermana."

"Brother and sister maybe."

The kids sat in silence for a while letting the thought sink in they where siblings.

"How many others do you think there will be?"

"No sabo a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." A man's voice called

"**Here comes the bus" puppydog1**

Once on the bus Clarisse met Silena she was maybe four years older than Clarisse and annoyingly preppy.

"I can't wait to see my mom!" Silena said in a high pitch voice. "Are we there yet Argus?"

"…"

"He doesn't seem to like to talk very much." Clarisse whispered to Chris

"Eso que tu notices! What about como he look-" Chris cut himself off

"**I thought if I said it you would think I'm crazy"**

"Good so I'm not the only one who noticed his eyes."

"Si there on toda su body"

"Awww what you whispering about" Silena asked

"Nada/nothing" the two said

"You two will make such a cute couple one day" She said

"**Oh boy that's Silena for you."**

"**She was very smart."**

"Eeew, no! Where/somos brother and/y sister!" They screamed

**Laughter**

"How do you know?"

"Cause where both going to camp to meet our dad." They said in unison.

"Yeah, you want to know a secret." Silena asked they nodded their heads "Well, the Greek gods are real my daddy said so an we are there children so you don't know in less your daddy or mommy said so."

"This girl's crazy" Clarisse whispered and Chris agreed.

**Clarisse socked Chris "Don't agree with me when I insult my friends."**


	4. Silena

"**Puppydog1 doesn't own anything!" Clarisse now let's go people.**

"Welcome to camp" a girl about fifteen greeted the three of them.

"**Yeah she missed all the drama by a year." Clarisse said**

"**Don't you mean she missed Percy by a year?" Chris said**

"**Yeah exactly."**

"Hi" Silena said all enthusiastically

The girl waved back "Today I will be showing you three around camp."

At that she began walking away. The three of them simply assumed they should follow her.

"**It would have been nice if she told us to follow her." Clarisse said**

"**Why would she do that where demigod mind readers." Chris said**

"**Definitely a Hermes child" Clarisse said**

"These two cabins" she said pointing at the two nearly identical cabins "are Zeus and Hera's. They are the king and queen of the Olympians. However their cabins are empty; Hera is the goddess of marriage therefore has no demigod children and Zeus along with his brothers swore to have no more demigod children."

"**That will explain Nico, Thalia, and Percy." Chris joked Clarisse rolled her eyes.**

"Who are his brothers?" Clarisse asked

"His brothers are Hades and Poseidon. Hades however does not have a cabin."

"Why?" Chris asked

"Why what?" the girl asked

"Por que Hades no have cabin?" Chris re-asked

"**That was so humiliating!"**

"**It was cute."**

"Because he's scarey!" Silena answered.

"This cabin over here is Poseidon."

"It looks like the ocean." Clarisse said

"Well that's what he's god of."

"**And you let her live?" Chris laughed**

"**What can I say I was in a good mood."**

"And there is cabin four Demeter's cabin; she is goddess of plants and Zeus and Hera's sister"

"Zeus's sister or Hera's sister" Clarisse asked

"**Both" Clarisse said answering her own question "And he had a kid with Demeter who had a horse (Arion) with Poseidon"**

"Both Their parents had six children Hestia, goddess of hearth; Hades, god of the underworld and king of the dead; Hera, goddess of marriage; Poseidon, god of the water and king of the sea; Demeter goddess of agriculture; and Zeus, god of the lightning, king of the sky and Olympians."

Clarisse and Chris looked confused; well, Silena said "I didn't understand half those words!"

"Hearth means home, and agriculture means plants."

"**Know you now." Puppydog1 said**

"The next cabin belongs to Ares, god of war.

"**And the coolest god ever"**

"**Not by a long shot, Hermes is."**

"**Not uh."**

"**Uh huh."**

"**Not uh"**

"**Uh huh"**

"**What do you think Puppydog1?"**

"**I rather not say."**

"**Did I ask if you wanted to answer?"**

"**N-"**

"**Then answer!"**

"**Hades or Apollo."**

"**What clearly Puppydog1 has gone crazy and can't be of help." Chris said**

To your right we have Dionysus's cabin as you can tell he is god of wine. The pretty yellow one is Apollo god of the Sun, medicine, bachelors and archery across is his twin sister Artemis goddess of the moon, maidens, hunting, and archery. The metal one belongs to Hephaestus god of forages. Across is the beautiful cabin of the goddess of love and beauty Aphrodite. Next to her is Athena goddess of war, education and use full crafts. And finally the cabin I'm in the Hermes cabin god of messengers, travelers, and thieves.

"**AKA future convicts' cabin!"**

"**AKA then your dating a future convict."**

"**That didn't even go there."**

"**It does now!" Chris said **

"So which cabin are we staying in?" Clarisse asked

"Hermes till you get clamed unless you're like me and get claimed by Hermes then you stay there permanently."

"Claimed?" Silena asked

"When your godly parent notifies everyone that you are there child."

"Oh"

"Okay my godly parent is either Demeter, Artemis-"

**Everyone began laughing.**

"Artemis doesn't have kids."

"Demeter, Aphrodite or Athena." Silena corrected.

"Okay then mine is-" Clarisse was cute off

"It could be one of the minor gods; in which case, you'd still be stuck in the Hermes cabin because they don't have cabins." she said "Know to show you the entire cabin."

"**Imagine if we were children of minor gods."**

"**I rather not" Clarisse said**

"Hermes is cabin eleven because he is the eleventh Olympian."

"It's ugly!" Silena yelled

"Maybe you're a daughter of Aphrodite." The girl joked as she opened the door.

"Hey Alice, these the new kids?" a guy asked

"**We walked the whole camp and find out at the end what her name is"**

"**To be honest I couldn't care less"**

"Yeah, this is Silena, Clarisse and Chris" the girl now known as Alice said

"Cool, I'm John a child of Hermes and we are always happy to have new campers!"

"**Not everyone in the Hermes cabin get that enthusiastic about new campers." Chris said**

"Hey John." Silena said. Well Chris and Clarisse waved.

"So tomorrow we have these schedules that we all have to go by and just so you know tomorrow you guys will start your schedule which includes sword fighting and archery."

"Uuuh will that require getting dirty?" Silena asked

"Sounds fun, do you use actual swords!" Clarisse yelled

"**That's Clarisse for you!" Chris said planting a kiss on her forehead **

"Depends and yes." John answered

"But there is no maiming or killing allowed." Alice quickly put in when she saw the look on Clarisse's face.

"**BUZZ KILL!" Clarisse yelled angrily.**

"Ares kid? Or Athena?" John whispered to Alice.

"Ares" she whispered back

"Bet five drachmas it's Athena." He whispered

"**Athena? Do I look like a nerdy know it all? I don't think so."**

"all right."

The demigods looked at them. "Think there trying to figure out how to rob us" Clarisse asked

"Maybe" Chris said in his accent.

"**Wow" Chris laughed "I wonder if that's what the new campers think when they enter the cabin?"**

"**Do you guys think about how to rob them?"**

"**I don't. I'm more of a runner than a thief but I do dabble."**

"All right kids this is the spot where you'll be sleeping" There were three sleeping bags on the floor.

"Can't believe where sleeping on the floor!" Silena said

"La princessa llora" Chris whispered

"**What?" Clarisse asked**

"**The Princess cries." Chris explained**

"All I understand is Princess but yeah she is a princess." Clarisse whispered back

"OMG what is the uber cute couple whispering about know" Silena said

"**Silena" the couple said together**

Everyone began to laugh. Clarisse was just about to tell Silena off when a big beautiful dove appeared over her head and she was transformed into a real princess. Everyone in the room began screaming excitedly and yelling for the rest of the camp to come. Everyone was owing and awing well a Blond haired girl about nineteen came into the room.

"Hey Brit, this one's yours… our well Aphrodite's." Alice said to the blond girl.

"**Yeah not Brits." Chris laughed**

"Yay I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!" Silena said enthusiastically.

"Yeah kid lets go before something gets stolen." Brit said walking out.

"**Hey!" Chris said**

After the Aphrodite cabin walked out of the Hermes cabin in single filed line the rest of the cabins walked away.

"Cool" Clarisse said and Chris nodded his head

"No necesidadmos a oir la." Chris said

"Peace and quiet!" Then she whispered to Chris "Except the fact that where surrounded by kids of the oldest and best thief."

"**I like how you whisper it too one." Chris laughed**

"**Yeah but what I love more is how you agreed." Clarisse said kissing Chris**

"Si"

That night Clarisse and Chris fell asleep in Cabin Eleven.


	5. The End

"**Yeah chapter 5… Puppydog1 still doesn't own anything." Chris said**

"Rise and shine cabin eleven." Alice yelled

Everyone got up with a lot of complaints such as

"**We still do." Chris said**

"I hate getting up early!"

"Five more minutes."

"NO!"

And of course

"Why?"

Clarisse and Chris woke up and noticed everyone else getting dressed so they began to get dressed to. Once everyone was dressed they got into line and walked into the dining hall. They followed everything the older kids did the way they walked to table eleven, the way they sat, the way they throw their food into the fire. They even laughed to themselves when the older kids began talking to their cups then looked all wide eyed and shocked when they saw the cups fill up.

"**I can't believe we were so excited about something so dorky." Clarisse said**

**Chris kissed her on the top of her head.**

"Clarisse!" Chris yelled and she knew exactly what he was thinking

"On the count of three. Ready? One. Two. Three!" Clarisse said

"**On the count of three." Chris said "One. Two. Three." Then he gave Clarisse a big kiss on the lips.**

"Orange soda/ leche chocolatada" They screamed at the same time and Orange soda appeared in Clarisse's cup, Well Chocolate milk appeared in Chris's cup.

"That was cool" Clarisse said.

**Clarisse shaking her head.**

"All right cabin eleven this morning we have art and sword fighting in that order." Alice said

Everyone began whispering and talking. Alice waited for the noise to die down.

"**She was such a good councilor!" Chris said**

"**Well duh when your comparing her to Luke and the Stolls." Clarisse said**

"We will have to find a weapon for the two new campers." She said

"And hopefully they get claimed." An unnamed boy said, Alice gave him a look and he quickly stopped talking.

They finished eating in silence. Once everyone was done they walked to art class.

In art class Clarisse and Chris decided to sit next to each other.

"So vamos a pintura algo?"

"**Yes we did paint something." Chris said answering his own question.**

"Huh, I don't know but where going to paint."

"So si?"

"Uh?"

"Okay we are all going to paint a picture of something you find interesting." The instructor said

"Que?"

"Where going to paint." Clarisse said drawing one of the swords she had seen the Ares cabin using. It was a big bronze sword longer than Clarisse's arm she thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was awesome. She had only been at camp for a day but she knew she had to be a daughter of Ares he was so violent and she well loved violence. Yes that was it Clarisse La Rue was a daughter of Ares and today at practice she would show all of them.

"**Clearly a daughter of Ares drawing a sword." Chris laughed**

"**It's better than that house thing!" Clarisse responded**

Chris watched her as she drew and began drawing a line then another line then another line it was a square, no wait a house.

"Es una sword?"

"**Finally you started learning English."**

"**Hey, I just got there."**

"Yeah and yours is a house?"

"Yeah" Chris said, _yeah_ may have been a small word but he was defiantly learning this new language.

"It's nice."

"El tuyo look better" Chris said.

"Thanks yours is pretty to."

They smiled at one another. Then suddenly Chris had a brilliant idea.

"**BRILLIANT!" Clarisse yelled**

"**Brilliant for a child of Hermes."**

"Aaah!" Clarisse screamed "What was that for!"

Chris just laughed. Clarisse grabbed a handful of paint and tossed it back at Chris. Chris through some more and the next thing they knew they were on their way to the big house both covered in paint.

"**Our first time getting in trouble." They said in unison.**

Chiron gave them a little lecture about not throwing paint and let them go since it was a first offence. After that they got all cleaned up and returned to cabin eleven.

"**I was so mad at you."**

"Hey guys" Alice said greeting them "Have fun with Chiron?"

"**Dum question." Clarisse said**

"Not really." Clarisse responded well Chris nodded his head.

"All right well here is something I'm sure Clarisse will like." Alice said with a smile.

"**Like is not strong enough I almost love it as much as I love Chris."**

She handed them both swords and Clarisse stared at it. It was not as awesome as the Ares cabins swords but it was something. Chris grabbed his and stared at it.

"**You know I still use that one." Chris said**

"Clarisse Chris you two will spare with each other." Alice said

Clarisse stabbed at Chris he was too easy

"**Rude!" Chris said**

"**True" Clarisse responded "But you have really gotten better"**

she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. it was weird because she had never even seen a sword I person before. Chris was done in a second. Clarisse took on her next opponent and the next and the next every person was harder to take down but no one was impossible. At least not for Clarisse La Rue. She charged and dogged hitting just right finding every weakness.

When she was done Clarisse looked around. Everyone was down and it was so quite till a group of guys walked in.

"Dude they got beat up by a five year old." One of the boys said

"**Seven." Clarisse corrected**

"Yeah Mathew I think it's time the wimps left." Said the boy to Mathew's right.

"Yeah so us real warriors c-" started the boy to Mathews left.

Suddenly a bore appeared above Clarisse's head and an electric sword with a note attached.

"**I have officially been claimed."**

Clarisse grabbed the note and handed it to Alice to read but the boy to Mathew's right grabbed it.

"Jerk." Clarisse said

"Yes, I am little _sister_." He said not taking even the slightest bit of offence then handed it to Mathew how read it out load.

"**I got so mad when he called me little sister."**

_This electric sword is named Maimer and is property of Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares._

"**He sure is straight to the point isn't he." Chris said**

"**He's very busy." Clarisse said**

"Congrates kid." The guy to the right of Mathew said

"Enough Joe. We still have to get reed of the Hermes cabin." Mathew said

"Not to worry;" Alice said "We were just on our way out!"

"**They better be." Clarisse said**

Then the Hermes cabin ran back to their cabin.

"Wimps!" Joe laughed

"Let's go" Mathew said as the rest of the cabin, a total of eight kids, showed up "We have to test out the newbie."

"**That doesn't sound fun." Chris said**

Clarisse knew they were talking about her but she didn't feel scared this is what children of Ares live for.

**Clarisse and Chris exit room holding hands…**


End file.
